posthuman_gods_and_impossible_entitiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meta-simulation
We've all heard about the idea of a virtual world where the real world is simulated on a computer. You've also probably heard of or seen inception which has the idea of dreams within dreams or if not that you've seen Rick and Morty. Suppose that everything in the infinite expanse of the universe was simply a super advanced simulation devised by a race of hyper advanced aliens from another universe. Now take this idea and extend it so that the universe this race of beings occupies inhabits a simulation developed by an even more powerful race of aliens. If we take this idea then extrapolate we find that each higher simulation is looked over by an increasingly more advanced race of aliens. We may designate each simulation with an alphanumeric value to distinguish each one. Simulation 1: The universe everything from the observable part and beyond. Simulation 2: The universe where the simulators of simulation 1 reside. Simulation 3: The universe where the simulators of simulation 2 reside. simulation omega: The limit of all finite valued simulations where beyond it lies the transfinite valued simulations and their simulators. The final limit of all simulations beyond all infinities is simulation absolute infinity which represents the ultimate reality as well as the truest reality. What kind of powers would the simulators of simulation 2 need to have? They would require the ability to understand god-like technology with powers that allow for meta-real simulations to come to life. This technology would need to be able to perfectly simulate dreams , causality , metaphysical concepts , as well as everything else you could imagine or couldn't. Wait a minute what if simulation 1 was in fact the entire infinite expanse of the infinitely layered and infinitely complex multiverse? This would mean that the simulators from simulation 2 would come from a place even more advanced the original simulation 2. Simulation 2 would now be comprised of infinite multiverses continuesly sprouting up in a grand game created by the simulators from simulation 3. Seeing as the simulations would be so complex it is probably likely that separate groups of individuals would be required to simulate different aspects of the simulation. One group could simulate dreams and subjective experiences while another group could simulate fear and emotions. When are we likely to be able to simulate a universe or a multiverse? For a universe with all of its constraints , individuals and problems probably several billion years. For a multiverse its hard to tell since it could be anywhere from several trillion years to googologically long periods of time. Of course time would simply be part of the simulation so it wouldn't really matter when considering what happens outside of the simulation. What would be the point of simulating a reality? # Create a highly complex meta-realistic video game. # Play around with mythological concepts such as dream realities. # Play at being "God". Are the simulators god? No because even though they may appear to be gods from the perspective of the people in the simulation they would be normal in their own reality. Category:Concepts.